Dan, The Ballerina
by Rue Cahill
Summary: It is a year after they got the hostages back. 14-year-old Dan decides to join Ballet class, but then find out the Kabras have moved in with them! Dan still goes to Ballet class, only to meet a beautiful french girl! How will Natalie react? Warning- This is a title fail as well as a summery fail. Rated T- just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie- Git!**  
**Dan- Cobra!**  
**Natalie- Peasant!**  
**Dan- Brat!**  
**Me- Will someone just do the disclaimer!**  
**Dan- Then will you get me a ninja costume?**  
**Natalie- *mutters something inaudible, but judging by her expression, clearly not nice***  
**Me- Yes!**  
**Dan- Rue Cahill does not own the 39 Clues! So when will we get it?**  
**Me- Maybe in 10 years...**  
**Dan- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**Natalie- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**  
**Dan- Brat!**  
**Natalie- Peasant!**  
**Dan- Cobra!**  
**Natalie- Git!**  
**Me- Aye aye aye...**

**Chapter 1-**

"I just joined ballet class," announced Dan as he sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table in front of him.

"Feet off the table," chided Nellie, picking up his feet and dropping them on the floor.

"Josh is rubbing off on you," said Amy, not looking up from her book which was 'The Dog With The Golden Eyes' by Frances Wilbur.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dan, confused.

"Dear brother, I know you too well for you to get away with this," said Amy in a horrible British accent. "You joined ballet for the girls, didn't you?"

"Ah, yes dear sister, I had joined ballet for the girls," answered Dan, using the same horrible British accent.

"Are you making fun of us, peasant?" asked Natalie, her eyes narrowed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Since when were the Cobras here?"

"I called you, re-mem- ber?" replied Amy, pronouncing each syllable carefully and slowly, as if Dan is too stupid to understand.

" The ninja lord of awesomeness is not stupid, sister-san. It's just that everything that comes out of your mouth is boring, so I didn't bother to pay attention," said Dan, resulting in an eye roll from Amy.

"I see you're still obsessed with ninjas, even though you're 14, Daniel," observed Ian, his eyebrows raised.

"It's Dan! D-A-N! Dan! Who invited you here, anyway?" asked Dan, glancing pointedly at Amy.

Amy blushed. "They're only staying for the night." _She looks beautiful when she blushes, _thought Ian.

"Actually, love-"said Ian, but was cut off by Amy.

"Don't call me love!" snapped Amy, but for some reason, she was blushing furiously. _I wonder what Amy see's in that Cobra, _thought Dan. _I wonder what Ian sees in that colorblind peasant, although I am starting to understand…, _thought Natalie, peering at Dan from the corner of her eyes.

"Vikram wanted us to move to America. Something about safety and what-not. Turns out we are going to your school," continued Ian.

"A horrible, germ-infested, public school," muttered Natalie under her breath.

Dan's watch beeped. "Gotta run! Ballet's awaiting!" He sprinted out before anyone could stop him.

"Brother dear, can I join his ballet class?" asked Natalie innocently.

"Sure, sister dear, go ahead," answered Ian while smirking, knowing Natalie's purpose. She blushed and went to get her Gucci purse.

"Hey Natalie! Take my phone!" said Amy randomly.

"Why?" Natalie asked curiously.

"I put a tracker in Dan's phone," she answered and blushed. Before she gave the phone to Natalie, she opened the app the said, 'Maps'. "Follow the red dot; that's Dan," she instructed, and handed her I-phone to Natalie.

_At The Ballet Class_

"I look stupid," muttered Dan, eyeing his tights and ballet shoes.

Someone behind him giggled. "Not that stupid," said a clearly feminine voice. The mystery girl had a slightly French accent.  
Dan turned around to look at the girl. Her sight nearly made him gasp. She had chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun. A few wavy tendrils have fallen out from the front of her near-perfect bun, surrounding her face beautifully. _So she probably has wavy hair,_thought Dan. She had side bangs, which were clipped up with some bobby pins. Her face was breath-taking. She had a beautiful glowing tan. Her eye-color was the rich, deep-brown color of coffee. They sparkled from the warm light of the studio behind a fringe of dark, thick, eyelashes. She has full soft pink lips and rosy cheeks. No pimple or blemish was within sight. She smiled, revealing her pearly whites, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Dan asked, furrowing his brows.

"You made a funny face," she said, bursting out laughing once more.

"Like this?" Dan crossed his eyes and made his mouth into and 'o' shape. This caused her to laugh even harder.

When she finally stopped laughing, she said, "By the way, my name is Charlotte."

"I'm Dan."

"We'd better go to the warm-ups now before Madame Christine will have a fit," said Charlotte.

Dan followed her to the poles on the walls. She held on to the pole automatically started lifting her leg, toes pointed, holding it for 10 seconds, and putting it back down. Dan started mimicking her.

After a couple of warm ups, Dan was already tired. The only thing that kept him going was the sight of all the girls that showed up (There were also some other boys). Finally, after about 10 minutes, Madame Christine showed up looking as sinister as ever. It seemed as though all the fat of her face was held back by her tight bun. Her eyes reminded Dan of a bird. Her lips were curled into a scowl, even more terrifying than a Cobra's. She had a lot of wrinkles and was holding a cane.

"How _old_is she?" Dan whispered to Charlotte.

"Her early 30's," she answered. Dan pointed at the cane, making sure Madame Christine's back is turned. "She holds that in case she wants to whack someone with it."

Dan tried to keep a straight face after she said that, but failed miserably.

"Who is laughing in my studio!" she yelled. Her bird-like eyes narrowed when she saw Dan laughing. Dan's smile disappeared off his face. His gaze dropped to the floor and he automatically apologized, trying to sound extremely sincere. "Since you're new, I will excuse your incompetence," she told him.

"I'm here for the ballet class!" announced a silky British voice.

"Aye aye aye," muttered Dan when he saw Natalie looking as fabulous as ever appear at the door.

**Hope you liked it! Second chapter will be out by tomorrow or after tomorrow! Please review! What do you think should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Kurt! Do the disclaimer!  
Kurt- No way! I'm not even in the story!  
Me- I guess I might put you in if you do it…  
Evan- Hey! What about me!  
Me- I'll see… So Kurt, what about the disclaimer?  
Jake- Rue Cahill does not own the 39 Clues.  
Me- You're not Kurt.  
Jake- I was hoping you would put me in your story…  
Me- Hmmmmmm…**

Chapter 2-

"Aye aye aye," muttered Dan when he saw Natalie looking as fabulous as ever appear at the door.

Madame Christine pointed her cane at Natalie. "You! How dare you come late to my ballet class!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and smirked. "So you don't want me in your ballet class?"

Dan was expecting Madame Le Wrinkled Face (his epic nickname for her) to blow up. But she just said "Fine" and started muttering something about having more students equaling to more money.

"Next time I get in trouble, I'll bribe Madame Le Wrinkled Face," whispered Dan to Charlotte. She instantly started giggling, then covered her mouth with her hand to drown out her laugh.  
**  
**Natalie's amber eyes scanned the area and stopped when she saw a good-looking teen with black hair and ice blue eyes. Then her eyes fell on Dan and Charlotte. She started scowling, and stopped when she remembered it would give her wrinkles like a certain somebody.

Natalie thought of heading to Dan, but decided against it. Instead, she headed to the black haired hottie, all the while thinking of a way to embarrass Dan to keep him from getting any girls.

***********************epic page break***********************

"Blast this blasted thing," muttered Ian as he tapped on his I-phone. He threw it on the bed in frustration. "Why won't you add Amy's phone number!" he yelled at it.

Amy has given her phone number to Ian for "safety purposes". Ian thought she was telling the truth, until she started blushing and stuttering.

He heard someone knocking on the door. "What!" he snapped.

"I-it's just me, Ian," said Amy in a small voice.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ian said in a kinder tone.

"Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom are here."

***********************epic page break***********************

"Hello, I'm Natalie Kabra," said Natalie with a smile when she reached the good-looking teen.

"Zachary Fox, but everyone just calls me Zach." He smiled sweetly at Natalie and met her gaze. Natalie quickly looked away and sneaked a glance at Dan, secretly hoping he saw what just happened. No such luck. He seemed to be chuckling at what the girl who was with him said. She sighed inwardly.

"Charlotte! Come show this class how to do a fondu!" yelled Madame Christine.

"Great! I'm hungry!" yelled Dan happily.

"Not fondue, you imbecile, Fondu, without the e. Show them how it's done," came the stern reply from Birdface (another epic nickname made by Dan).

Charlotte expertly preformed the Fondu, slowly lowering her body by bending on one leg. To Dan, she seemed to literally be _melting. _It was beautiful to watch her graceful movements. Even Natalie widened her eyes at Charlotte's expertise.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Dan legs ached from all the exercises. A bell rang, signifying the end of the class.

"Finally," said Dan as he lumbered to the dressing room. He wore jeans, a gray hoodie, and his new pair of Nike sneakers. He went out to be met by a free-haired Charlotte, making her look twice as prettier than before. Her brown hair cascaded down here back, reminding Dan of a waterfall. He was just about to say 'Hey' until Natalie appeared.

She practically shoved Charlotte out of the way. "Daniel,-"

"It's Dan," he said firmly.

"We really must get going. Ian just called me and said that we should go pick up your friend Atticus-" Natalie said but was cut off by Dan.

"The Rosenblooms are here!" he exclaimed, a grin taking over his face.

"-and head to a cinema. He also told me that they will be staying at your house for a while before going to their own, and might I add, he said that rather angrily. And," she paused for dramatic effect," Amy and Ian are making us spend tomorrow together because of our constant bickering and what-not, or, because they want some alone time." Natalie said the last part with a frown, but her heart was practically leaping with joy.

Dan flashed an apologetic smile at Charlotte. "Maybe you can show me your house later sometime."

Charlotte just nodded, slung her clothing bag over her shoulder, and left.

***********************epic page break***********************

Ian glared at Jake. Natalie, Daniel, and Atticus have just left to watch the movie. Even Fiske and Nellie have left the house, Fiske to a Cahill meeting, and Nellie to her gourmet pastries lessons. This leaves Ian, Amy, and Jake alone at the house.

Ian was sure he didn't like the Rosenbloom, for Amy was quite fond of him. Ian sighed. _How could this get any worse? _he thought miserably. The door rang. Ian opened it, revealing Kurt and Evan. _I think it just did._

**Kurt- YES! We're all in the story.  
*All the boys whooped with joy before they realize what my purpose was. They all turned to glare at me*  
Me- We've got to make it interesting for the audience!**

**Please reviewwwww! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter might come out in a couple of days, so stay tuned! If you have any ideas of what should happen, feel free to share! Oh and PearlAgent64, you guessed right! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- You like Dan don't you?  
Natalie- What! ewwwww!  
Dan- What! Ewwwww!  
Me- ADMIT IT!  
Natalie- If I do the disclaimer, can we stop talking about this to me?  
Me- Sure!  
Natalie- Rue Cahill does not own the 39 Clues.  
Me- So Dan, you like Natalie don't you?  
Dan- What! Ewwwwww!  
Natalie- I thought we agreed not to talk about this!  
Me- To **_**you**_**!  
Natalie- On with the Story! I want to see what happens to my dear brother…**  
**  
Chapter 3  
****  
**Ian was sure he didn't like the Rosenbloom, for Amy was quite fond of him. Ian sighed. _How could this get any worse? _he thought miserably. The door rang. Ian opened it, revealing Kurt and Evan. _I think it just did.  
_  
"What are _you _two doing here!?" he demanded, amber eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Ian?" came Amy's voice from the couch.

"You're ex-boyfriend and Kurt are here," he grumbled. Daniel had told him about Kurt and Amy.

Evan shouldered past Ian. "I wanted to ask if we could be together again," he said softly.

"What!? Bloody noooooo!" Ian said aloud. Everyone stared at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked.

"Yes, and Evan, I don't know," said Amy and took a sudden interest in the floor tiles.

"Excuse me," said Natalie as she pushed past Kurt, Evan, and her brother.

"Move Cobra!" snapped Dan.

"I see _you're _in a bad mood, Daniel," observed Ian.

"It's Dan! D-A-N! Dan! When will you ever get my name right!?" he yelled.

"When will _you_ ever get my last name right?" Ian interjected.

"Touché," he said simply, and headed up stairs with Atticus following closely behind.

"Why are you here early?" asked Jake.

"Cinema was full," said Natalie casually before heading to her room.

"Well, I just wanted to tell Amy I'm moving here and say hi. So hi Amy," said Kurt with a cheeky grin.

"Hi Kurt!" said Amy and returned the grin.

"Well, I must get going! Bye everyone!" said Kurt and left.

"Well, he's in a good mood," grumbled Evan.

"Oh Alan, I forgot you were here," said Ian with a smirk. When Evan turned all red faced, Ian's smirk widened.

"Call me Amy," he said and left.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Dan.

"I thought you went upstairs to your room," said Amy.

"I wanted to get chocolate," he said and smiled.

"Dan, we _do not_ need you on sugar high," groaned Jake.

"You'll have to deal with it," said Dan. With a satisfied smirk, Dan left the room, with the others trying to stop him.

***********************epic page break***********************

_Cahills.  
_  
Just the thought of the word made Charlotte shudder. She glanced at the picture of her family- her grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, parents, and her younger brother. _Dead, _she thought bitterly. _All of them, dead. Just because of Cahills._

Charlotte was dead tired. The only reason she didn't want to sleep is the repeated nightmares, but her lack of sleep got the best of her. She fell asleep quickly on the couch.

_The fire that killed her parents. The blood pooling around her younger brother. The bomb that killed her grandparents. The sinister green gas that killed her cousins. The poisoned drinks that killed her aunts and uncles. All dead._

She screamed herself awake, away from those horrible nightmares. She felt her face, and wasn't surprised to find it wet. She must have been crying in her sleep.  
Charlotte paused and crinkled her nose in disgust. She smelt smoke. She turned around, trying to detect where it was coming from. She looked at the floor; there was a trail of gunpowder. The smoke thickened. Finally, she spotted the warm glow of a fire coming from her kitchen. She picked up the picture of her family and clutched it tightly. Before she did anything, she started screaming like a maniac. She dialed for 911 and she heard, "Sorry, you cannot contact this number, please call again later."

"What!?" she screeched.

Charlotte heard her neighbors running around, screaming, "Call 911!"

Knowing she is going to have to get out on her own. She delicately stepped on the floor, and in horror watched the gunpowder being lit by a glowing ember. The gunpowder led to the door. When the spark finally reached the door, it blew up.

Charlotte started coughing and felt her chest squeezing. She instantly pulled out her inhaler and took a few breaths. Her carpet lit on fire, causing her curtains to go down in flames. She jumped off the couch and headed upstairs. Here, the fire has eaten up ¾ of it. She only had part of her room left. Sadly, her window was up in flames. If she were to live, she is going to have to burn herself and jump out of the window, down 20 feet, and land on the hard concrete floor, probably breaking her neck in the process. But it was her best bet.

She cautiously approached the window and took another breath through her inhaler. Even though she was inhaling smoke, it was better than nothing. She jumped to the window, burning her ankles. She felt as though they were on fire, but continued to hold on to the window. She opened it quickly and looked down at the floor below. Charlotte thought of climbing down, but that was out of option since there were not any foot or hand holds.

_I am going to die,_ she told herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she jumped out of the window, bracing herself for impact.

She hit the floor… hard. There was a fiery pain in her chest and left leg. She instantly knew she broke her leg and a couple of ribs in that full. _ I'm alive._ She struggled to stand up, but her one leg that was still functional had a burnt ankle. She fell back to the floor and rolled onto her back, sending more pain up her chest, but she ignored it. Charlotte stared at her house in flames, still clutching the picture of her family. "I cheated death," she whispered.

***********************epic page break***********************

"So what's up?" asked Dan as he plopped down on the couch. They were unable to stop Dan, so he got his chocolate. Dan's sugar rush made everyone go crazy, so Natalie darted him. When he woke up, all candy and chocolate was hidden. Everyone was sure they didn't want him like that again.

Natalie was still up in her room and Atticus and Jake went to see their new house. That left Amy, Dan, and Ian who were all in the living room.

"There's a fire," she said. A tear slid down here cheek. She badly misses her parents, and seeing this fire reminded her of that horrible night when they died.

"There is a fire on (insert street name here)," said the reporter. "A young 14-year old girl known as Charlotte Simone is stuck in there. Firefighters are desperately trying to get her out of the house, but all entrances are blocked with debris. Chances of her being alive are grim." The scene changed to the house collapsing on the spot.

"Charlotte!" Dan screamed, his eyes welling up with tears. Without a moment of hesitation, he sprinted out of the house, barefoot, to Charlotte. He heard Amy and Ian yelling his name, but he kept on running.

"Oh no," he murmured. All the neighbors' heads were bowed and tears were streaking down their faces. The house was no longer in flames, and firefighters were looking for Charlotte's body. Dan shoved a police officer who was strictly telling everyone not to come any closer out of the way and sprinted to the house, looking frantically for the beautiful brunette.

"There!" he yelled and pointed at the body of Charlotte. He saw her chest rising and falling, and he knew she was alive. He ran to her, a smile taking over his face. When he reached her, his smile disappeared. Her hair was charred from the bottom, and her eyes were closed. Her blood-covered hands were clutching a picture. Her ankles were burned nearly to the bone. Her left leg was bent in an unnatural way. She was drenched in both sweat and blood. But her chest was rising and falling, that is all that matters. The firefighters loaded her onto an ambulance and rushed her to the hospital.

At the hospital, Dan waited impatiently for him to be notified of Charlotte's wounds.

A nurse rushed to him. "Charlotte had badly burned both of her ankles and broken her left leg. She also broke five ribs and has a lot of cuts all over her body. She is currently awake, but we soon have to sedate her for the surgery of repairing her ribs and leg.

Dan walked in on her looking at a photo. "Cahills, I'll kill them all," she muttered, loud enough for Dan to hear.

"Why do you hate Cahills?" asked Dan.

She looked up at him, obviously not surprised by his sudden appearance, as if she knew he was there. "You're one, too, aren't you?" she asked.

Dan bit his lip, hesitating. "Yes," he muttered, looking down.

"I thought so. Cahills killed my family. All of it." There was no grief or self pity in her voice; there was just rage. She handed the photo to Dan, who reluctantly took it. There were at least 40 people in this photo, all smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"They wanted to finish you off as well. Why?" he asked in obvious confusion.

"I can't tell you. That's why I moved from Paris to here." She paused and looked up at Dan. "Do you know who killed them?"

In answer, Dan gave a slight shake of a head.

"Sorry, young man. You have to leave," said a nurse. Dan nodded, and went home.

***********************epic page break***********************

"I can't believe you! You left and didn't even tell us where you're going! Better yet, you were gone for hours! How many times should I…" Amy babbled on a lecture.

After a couple of minutes, Amy stopped talking. "What happened?" she asked, clear concern in her voice.

Dan explained the story, not leaving out a thing.

"Oh," she said simply.

Dan headed upstairs to his bedroom. The only thing that can make him happier now is his ninja games.

***********************epic page break***********************

"What should I do!?" asked Amy in exasperation.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "About Dan?"

"No! About Kurt, Evan, Jake, and Ian. They all like me, I'm sure about that-"

"Modest, much?" said Natalie sarcastically with a snort.

"And I like them all, too. But who should I chose?" continued Amy.

"Just make a list. Cross out who you don't like. The last one will be your boyfriend," replied Natalie, putting on some lip gloss.

"That's a good idea," said a rather satisfied Amy.

"Wait Amy," started Natalie. Amy turned around to face her. Natalie was about to blurt out that she had a crush on Dan, but stopped herself. "Nevermind."

Amy left the room, leaving Natalie to her thoughts.

Amy was walking down the hallway, heading to her room. She paused when she heard Ian's voice.

"How can Amy not fancy me? I am so hot!-"

"Modest, much?" she heard Dan say sarcastically with a snort. _Creepy_, thought Amy.

"I apologized for everything that I did wrong to her! I-"

"Woah, slow down there Cobra-," started Dan, but Amy continued down the hallway. Amy thought for a while. Ian's actions are unforgivable: leaving Dan, Uncle Alistair, and her in a cave to die, watching his mother try to feed her to sharks, turning on the fan that nearly got Dan killed, and much more. _Ian is defiantly _**off **_the list: (Bold means deleted from the list)_

Evan  
Kurt  
**Ian**  
Jake

**Ian- Nooooooooooooooo!  
Me- Relax dude. Just wait and see what happens.  
Pleaseeeee reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! And Amian fans, don't worry. Their time will come ;) . Hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! :D :D :D :D :D :D I'll update soooooooon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Your review made me nearly squeal with joy! Thankyou for-  
Hamilton- *rolls eyes* Seriously?  
Me- Now that you are here, can you do the disclaimer?  
Hamilton- *facepalm* I can't believe I just walked into that. *pauses* Fine. Rue Cahill doesn't own the 39 Clues.  
Me- Well, that was easy!  
Hamilton- On with the story!  
(seriously! THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!)**

Chapter 4

Dan woke up, sprawled on the couch. Ian seriously gave him a headache, taking about Amy and stuff.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked to no one in particular. The vision of Charlotte, bloody and sweaty, has scarred him. But he wasn't sure if it was real.

"Well, you went on sugar high," started Amy, who somehow materialized in front of him. "So Natalie shot you with her dart gun. It was accidently a poison, and the  
antidote's side-effects are life-like nightmares. And you babbled in your sleep about Cahills and Charlotte and fire." Dan kept on telling Amy about "The Amazing Charlotte" .

Dan gave Amy a hug. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" asked Amy, surprised by Dan hugging her.

"I gotta go to ballet class!" Dan beamed and went upstairs to gather his ballet things while Amy muttered dweeb.

"Mail is here!" announced Jake. He handed part of the mail to Amy. "These are for _you_," he said with a smile that melted Amy like butter on a sizzling pan. Ian, who was sitting a few inches away, glowered.

"Bills, bills, a box, bills, more bills. Wait, what!" exclaimed Amy. She threw all the bills onto the table and took the box. It was a small velvet box. Attached to it was a note. Amy delicately picked up the small parchment. It said, "Hoped you'd like it." She lifted the lid of the box, revealing a beautiful pendant. It was a circular, gold pendant, with a drawing of two owls sitting on a branch- one female and one male. The female's eyes were green. _Jade, _she thought. The male's eyes was a caramel color. _Just like Kurt's… _Then it hit her. Literally. Someone had just threw a pillow at her. Back to the point, Kurt had sent this to her!

***********************epic page break***********************

"One, two, three. Back, two, three. Arabesque, two, three. Tour en L'Aire, two, three…" Birdface was yelling out random moves in ballet. Everyone, except Dan and Natalie, seemed to understand what she was saying. Dan and Natalie just thought it was gibberish. Madame Le Wrinkled Face clapped her hands. "Five minute break," she barked. She went to the mirror and undid her bun. Dan expected her to go all pretty like how they do in the movies, but it just added to the horror. Her hair was choppy and had tons of split ends. To add to the hideousness, her hair nearly reached the floor. As you are probably wondering, her bun was actually holding up her face. But it looked better before than now. She had huge bags under her eyes and her wrinkles sagged. It reminded Dan of a pug, minus the cuteness.

Natalie gasped and screamed, "The horror!"

Madame Christine swung her cane around wildly at Natalie.

"Child abuse!" yelled Natalie, her eyes wide and frantic.

Pugface (another newfound nickname :D ) put her cane down and sighed. She left the room, probably to tie up her hair. Just when she left, everyone burst out laughing.

Zach came over and put his arm around Natalie's waist. Natalie didn't pull away. She caught Dan glaring at her- no Zach. "_That_ took some guts." Everyone cheered in response. Natalie bowed playfully. _Since when was Natalie playful!? _thought Dan while stroking an imaginary beard.

"Hey, Dan?" said Charlotte from behind him.

"Yes, Char?" Dan answered.

"First, love the nickname, and second, I'm heading to a restaurant for dinner. Wanna come with?" she asked. Dan laughed softly. She sounded so funny when she tried to act American with that French accent of hers.

"Sure," Dan answered with a grin.

Natalie scowled. Dan and Charlotte on a date!? Little Miss French girl has _got _to go.

**Me- You're going to kill her!?  
Natalie- You're the one writing the story!  
Me- So you're saying you **_**might!?**_**  
Natalie- *shrugs* I would do anything for love.  
Jonah- *sings* I'd run right into hell and back!  
*everyone looks at him.*  
Jonah- What? I like Meatloaf.  
Dan- Me too!  
Jonah- Not the food, cuz! The singer!  
Pleasssssssssssssssssseeee reviewwwwwwwwwwwww! Hope you like this chapter! :D Sorry it was kinda short! I'll make the next one longer! Pwomise! What will Natalie do to Charlotte? Will Amy go see Kurt? Who will she cross out next? Wait for the next chapter! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I read your reviews, so I'm just saying that the third chapter MIGHT be real, just wait and see… *sly smile* Oh, and I took some of your suggestions so thank you. :D**

**Me- It's a little late for this, but I'll still do it. Happy Olympic Games and may-**  
**Sinead- The odds be _ever_ in your favor! *high-fives me***  
**Me- Hey, Sinead. Can you do the disclaimer?**  
**Sinead- Anything for a fellow Hunger Games fan! Rue Cahill doesn't own the 39 Clues. Wait, wait! Your pen name is Rue and she's-**  
**Me- Yes, yes. On with the story!**

Chapter 5

At the first day of ballet, Natalie wasn't actually thinking about ways of embarrassing Dan so he wouldn't get girls. She was thinking about ways of embarrassing girls so they wouldn't get Dan, and if they succeed in getting him, ways to make them disappear. She cooked up a pretty good idea. (Hint- Includes Lucian agents)

Natalie glanced at her dart gun and smirked. Plan get-rid-of-French-girl is underway. Sadly, she will be gone by after-tomorrow so Dan and Charlotte will still go on their date. For a little fun, Natalie decided to follow them and well, prank them. Irony is the best way to prank someone.

***********************epic page break***********************

Amy fiddled with the necklace Kurt gave her. She gazed at it again uncertainly. Amy looked at the male owl's eyes. _Amber_. The word came to her mind. _So it could be either Ian or Kurt, then again, Ian was crossed out of her list… _Amy scratched her chin. _If it were Ian, how could it be in the mail? Kurt. It has to be Kurt._ She grabbed her phone and started to dial Kurt's number. She threw it on her bed and sighed. She didn't even _know _Kurt's number.

Amy decided that she would think about who else would be off her list. (_Bold means off the list_)

Evan  
Kurt  
**Ian**  
Jake

The one that confused her most was Evan. He broke her heart, and now he wants her back? Amy still has got feelings for him, but the break-up threw her into serious depression for months. No guy can be forgiven for that, so Evan is off the list.

**Evan  
**Kurt  
**Ian**  
Jake  
What is left is Kurt and Jake, mono a mono. Time will tell who she would choose. For now, her mission was to get Kurt's number.

***********************epic page break***********************

Dan threw on random clothes, not caring about how he looked, while still in thought about "The Dream." It seemed so real, how could it not be? Then again, Charlotte looked fine at ballet class. He even searched Youtube for the news report about the house, but he came up blank. The only thing that can put him on ease is to see the antidote's label.

He ran into Natalie. "Um, Nat, can I see the antidote you gave me?"

She had a puzzled expression on her face. "What antidote? And don't call me 'Nat'."

"When you shot me with the dart gun, and it turned out to be a poison…" He voice trailed on, and he realized Natalie knew nothing of this. "Never mind," he said and hurried on, leaving both Natalie and himself perplexed.

According to his watch, he has to leave to pick up Charlotte. _Now I could see if my dream was real. If it is, her house would be in ruins, _he thought. Charlotte and Dan agreed that they would walk instead of taking the car. Instead of walking, Dan sprinted full speed to Charlotte's house.

"What!?" he gasped. Her house was even more than fine, it was amazing! It looked as if the entire house had just been polished. He glanced at the neighbors, who seemed to pay no attention to the house, as if the fire never happened and the house had always looked like that.

He knocked on the door, and Charlotte opened it, looking as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a strapless fiery red cocktail dress. It was knee-high. Around her waist, she wore a thick belt incrusted with diamonds, so thick that she could hide something behind it. Unlike most girls who would wear heels, she wore red flats. Her hair was free, and on her lips, she wore red lipstick. To Dan, she looked 16 and way out of his league. Dan silently cursed himself for not wearing something formal.

Dan forgot all about the dream and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

Taking his hand, Charlotte said, "We shall."

They walked to the restaurant in akward silence. Dan noticed Charlotte feeling the back of her belt, but Dan eliminated all suspicious thoughts. Tonight was for fun, not for being a Cahill.

***********************epic page break***********************

Natalie kept staring at the back of Charlotte's belt. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but ignored the sinister feeling. She set up a mud prank. Not so ingenious, but still fun to see it in action.

Dan tripped over the trigger, and he fell into the mud pile that was set right in front of him. Natalie made sure it wouldn't look like a prank, more like something unfortunate. Natalie snapped a picture with her phone. She wished Charlotte would be the one to fall into the mud, but it being Dan was just fine. Charlotte was red-faced from trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'll get the hose," she said, and right afterwards burst out laughing.

Dan stood up and brushed some mud away. "Bring it on!" he yelled and pumped his fist into the air.

Natalie frowned disapprovingly. This wasn't supposed to be happy; it was supposed to be tragic.

Charlotte picked up the neighbor's hose and started spraying Dan with water like a maniac. Throughout the entire time, they both laughed like lunatics.

***********************epic page break***********************

Natalie hadn't planned for there to be any pranks until the couple reached the restaurant, so the rest of the walk went smoothly, except for one phone call.

"Yes?" Natalie hissed into her phone. Luckily, she put it on vibrate.

"Miss Kabra, Charlotte's father is dead," said a gruff voice of a Lucian agent.

"Well then! It will work fine with her blasted mother!" she snapped.

"Her mother is also deceased," he replied.

"Then her guardian?" Natalie grumbled.

"She doesn't have one."

"This is impossible! How could she not have a guardian?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kabra. We tried all we can." Without another word, the Lucian closed the line.

Natalie slumped against the tree she was hiding behind in defeat. Never had Natalie in her life-time feel this defeated, because she always got what she wants, no question. She planned to give Charlotte's father a new job (via Lucians) in France, and then the entire family would move away. Then, Natalie told the Lucians to offer them a place to stay for free and first-class plane tickets. It was all going perfectly! How could she not have anyone to take care of her? How?

***********************epic page break***********************

_Finally, _thought Amy. It took _a lot_of phone calls with Cahills to finally get Kurt's number.

She dialed it, and heard Kurt pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Kurt. It's me, Amy. I just wanted to tell you how much I love the necklace," answered Amy.

There was a pause. "Oh, the necklace! Yes, well, I spent a lot of hard-earned money on it. I hoped you'd like it," he said. Then, he added hesitantly, "Um, Amy. Would you want to go out with me?"

"S-S-S-Sure. P-P-Pick m-me up a-at 8. S-See you," Amy shut the phone and cursed herself for stuttering.

***********************epic page break***********************

"Blast Kurt," muttered Ian. _He_ gave the necklace to Amy was just about to ask her out, until he heard her on the phone. Ian planted a bug in Amy's phone, so he could listen in on the conversation. At first he felt guilty, but then decided it was for the best. If he told Amy it was him who gave her the necklace, she wouldn't believe him. Instead of just handing the necklace to her, he decided to put it in a box and mix it with the mail, to make it seem more romantic. Ian cursed himself for that.  
He threw the red roses onto the floor angrily. He knew Amy loved roses, and decided to get her some.

***********************epic page break***********************

Charlotte felt the back of her belt once more. She didn't want to go through with this, but she has to. There is no choice but to.

They arrived at the restaurant called "Elite". Dan had planned them a private date, which goes perfectly with Charlottes plan.

Natalie smirked. There were 3 pranks planned for the date, not including the first one. In exchange for 10$, the waiter will "accidentally" drop their drinks on them.

Then, when they eat the main-course, the chemical substance that Natalie will put in them will turn Charlotte and Dan's hair blue. So then, they will probably start freaking out and running around, so she put in a trigger that will cause glue and glitter to rain down on them.

The two ordered their meal, and as if on cue, the waiter came and "accidently" dropped their drinks on them. Natalie snapped another photo.

They both stood up in astonishment. To Natalie's misfortune, only a few drops hit their clothes. "Well, this is ironic," muttered Dan.

"Sorry, sir," the waiter said apologetically, and quickly cleaned the table.

Charlotte's phone starting ringing. When she checked the caller ID, a scared expression crossed her face. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. "I got to take this," she said and hurried to the bathroom.

***********************epic page break***********************

"I can't do it," Charlotte said, tears streaking down her face.

"But you have to. It's just like killing a bug, except more enjoyable," said Vesper 1. "We gave you the gun for that reason. You have always wanted revenge on Cahills for killing your family. They tried to kill you yesterday. Luckily, we managed to make it look as though it never happened," The Vespers have covered up the fire, deleting all videos of it, giving people potions that made them forget what happened, and much more, making it seem as though it was just a nightmare or as if it never happened.

Charlotte checked her covered-up wounds. "How can I trust you?" Charlotte managed to keep her voice confident, but she felt like a lost puppy- vulnerable and hopeless.

"If you remember, my dear, you joined the Vespers. We didn't invite you in. The only reason we accepted is because you wanted to kill Cahills. Here is your chance." Without another word, Vesper 1 shut the phone.

**Please Review! :D :D  
So what will happen to Dan? Will Charlotte kill Dan? What will Ian do when Amy and Kurt go on their date? Who knows! Wait and see ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while to update!**

**Dan- Don't kill me off!**  
**Me- I dunno, I guess it would be more interesting if you died…**  
**Amy- Don't kill my brother!**  
**Me- Jeez, fine. But I might…**  
**Amy- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues!**

Chapter 6

Charlotte came back to their table. Any sign of her crying was wiped from her face.

"I'm back," she announced.

"What took you so long?" asked Dan, concern lacing his face.

"It was just my mom giving me a lecture about boys." The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue, as if she practiced it her entire life.

Natalie hurried to the kitchen and dropped the chemical substance into the main course. She ran out before anyone noticed.

Just as the waiter served the main course, they started leaning in. Natalie pulled out her dart-gun. _That _**git **_isn't going to kiss Dan, _she thought.

Their lips were a inch apart. Natalie was about to let loose with the darts, but Natalie noticed Charlotte doing something unusual. She was slowly unzipping her dress from the back. When she reached the area where the diamond belt is, she pulled out something. A sleek, metal something. _A gun_. The realization made Natalie stagger backwards.

_Bang!  
_  
Charlotte fell onto the table of food, unconscious, the gun dangling from her hand.

Dan recoiled. "What!?" His eyes were wide with panic. Then he noticed Natalie hiding behind the fern. "What are you doing-" he said but was cut off by Natalie.

"I saved your life," she said and gestured to the gun, it looking so harmless, but could be deadly when put to use.

"She wanted to kill me," he whispered to himself.

"As they say in the US provinces…" said Natalie, remembering Korea. "Bungee!" Then, she burst out laughing, even in this serious moment.

Mimicking Alistair's voice, Dan said," I believe it's bingo," then started laughing with Natalie.

Both Dan and Natalie picked up a french-fry from Dan's plate and popped them into their mouths.

After a while, Dan gaped. "Uh, Natalie. Your hair is blue," said Dan, trying hard not to laugh.

"What!?" She started running around frantically, triggering the glue and glitter to fall down on her, Dan, and the still unconscious Charlotte. She screeched and wiped the glue and glitter from her eyes.

Natalie sighed. "Well, this is ironic, oh and Daniel, your hair is blue, too."

***********************epic page break***********************

After Dan had cleared all the glue and glitter from his hands, face, and hair, he sat down on the floor. For some reason, the waiter who came to clean up the mess ignored the fact that an unconscious girl who was holding a gun sat at the table, as if every day he had come across unconscious people holding guns. The waiter also didn't ask about the blue hair and the glue and glitter. _I wonder what that guy goes through if he doesn't get surprised by all this, _thought Dan. After a while of thinking about possible gruesome scenarios, he pulled out his phone which surprisingly was undamaged. He snapped a picture of the blue-haired, glue and glitter covered, yet beautiful Natalie, then went to the contacts list. He scrolled down, stopping at 'Amy Cahill'.

Dan's fingers fumbled on the 'Call Button.' He was silently debating whether calling Amy is going to be beneficial or not. If he calls her and tells her what had happened, she would freak out and call all the Cahills from all over the world to come get them. If she doesn't, she will freak out when two blue-haired glue and glitter covered teens show up with an unconscious pretty French girl who is also covered in glue and glitter. It's a lose-lose situation.

Natalie was currently trying to get the blue out of her hair. She had already cleared her hands, face, and hair from the glue and glitter, but the image of her hands glued to her hair made Dan laugh. If Natalie heard him laughing, she didn't show it. "Call her," she demanded, then muttered something that sounded like "suited chew bear" and "vast this zoo band hitter". It made no sense to Dan, but he suspected it actually was "stupid blue hair" and "blast this glue and glitter."

Obeying her command, he called Amy.

"Hello?" said Amy's voice. She seemed to be out of breath and extremely excited at the same time.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Amy, stop jumping around."

"Oh, yes, sure." There was some shuffling around over the line, then she said, her voice normal, "So what's up?"

_Too late to back down now,_ thought Dan. Natalie stopped trying to fix what was beyond repair, and settled down next to Dan.

"Dan, please hurry. I got a date to get ready for," added Amy.

"One, who would date_ you_? And two, please don't tell me it's Cobra Senior," replied Dan. Natalie scowled at the last part, but said nothing.

"It's Kurt," came the reply.

Dan checked his watch. He also washed the glue and glitter off of it. The watch declared it was 7. "Looks like you're going to have to reschedule." Dan explained everything that happened, from the dream that was real, to the glue and glitter raining down at Natalie and him. Amy was silent throughout the entire story. Dan was worried she was cooking up a plan to contact all Cahills at once.

Surprisingly, with a calm tone, all she said was, "I'm sending Jake to go get you. I am _not _going to miss my date."

_This is unlike Amy; she'd usually start freaking out,_ thought Dan. _This date must be really important to her…  
_  
Dan's arms felt like it was covered in glue. Then again, it _is _covered in glue. He tried to push himself off the ground, and with a sickening sound of something tearing, he got up. Natalie burst out laughing. First, Dan glowered. Then, he grinned.

"Oh no, you are not-" Natalie never had a chance to complete what she was going to say. Dan pulled her off the ground.

Natalie turned away from Dan's smirking face to look at where she was sitting. There was a piece of Natalie's designer skirt. An ear-piercing scream resounded through the room. Dan wouldn't be surprised if the windows have shattered.

"Natalie, you left the backdoor open," said Dan, biting back a laugh.

Natalie's hands automatically covered the exposed part and she scowled.

"By the way, _love_ the pink dollar signs on your white under-ware," said Dan, who then burst out laughing.

Natalie smirked and glanced at the exposed part in Dan's jeans. She sighed. "I can't believe you are wearing ninja boxers. Wait, never mind. I _can_ believe that."  
Dan's hands also covered the exposed part.

_Beep Beep_

"Looks like our ride is here," said Dan, way to obviously.

"How do those Americans say? "Natalie paused, thinking. "Oh, now I remember. Captain Obvious, let's get Charlotte and get out of here."

**Pleeeaaaaaasssssssssssssssee Reeeeviewwwwwwwww!  
Sorry no Amy in this, but don't worry. She'll return! In the next chapter, well, I have already hinted at what will happen (remember? When Amy said she needs to get ready for a date? Yeah, that). What will happen to Charlotte? **_**That**_** is the big question. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry it took a while to update. My sleeping hours are messed up. :\ I wake up at 5 PM and sleep at 12 AM. It's sad…**

**Me- Hey Jonah! Will you do the disclaimer?**  
**Jonah- Sure! Yo, my homie over here, Rue Cahill, doesn't own the 39 Clues or magic flying purple potatoes.**  
**Me- Magic flying purple potatoes?**  
**Jonah- *shudders* They're scary, yo.**

**Chapter 7**

Amy waded through her sea of clothes. It was very unlike her to be _this_ messy, but the date had got her freaking out.

"Need help?" asked someone from behind her.

Without turning around, Amy directly knew who it was. She sighed. "Go away, Natalie."

Amy could practically hear the fake pout on her face. "I thought you would accept the offer, given your limited amount of time and indecision on what you are supposed to wear. _I_ know what you should wear, but since you don't want my help…" Amy could hear Natalie starting to exit her room. She _hated_ it when a Cobra wins.

"Fine, you can help me," Amy grumbled.

Natalie smirked. "I thought so."

***********************epic page break***********************

"Don't you need to interrogate Charlotte?"

Dan scowled. "_Who_ invited you in, Cobra?"

"Really Daniel, it is quite easy picking the lock of your room." Ian grinned at Dan's angry expression and sat down on Dan's bed. Dan practically shoved him off the bed.

"I see you're in a bad mood," observed Ian.

"I don't have to right now," replied Dan.

"Pardon?"

"That is the answer to your first question. Charlotte is going to be out cold until tomorrow morning." Dan looked up and met Ian's gaze.

"I see you have figured out why I am here," said Ian. For the first time since Dan and Natalie arrived at the mansion, Dan smiled.

***********************epic page break***********************

Amy had just gone into the bathroom to change into her clothes for her date. Natalie smirked. She had a tailor sew in some cameras into Amy's clothes before-hand so Natalie could broadcast the date. She had already figured out that Ian will be following the duo and Dan will probably be pranking them, so she thought it would only be fair if she got to see how the date will go. Probably chaotic. If not, it will be a sheer waste of time.

Amy emerged from the bathroom, and Natalie had to admit she was impressed by her work. Amy didn't want to go over-the-top, much to Natalie's discontent, so Amy was wearing jeans and a shirt. She wore a glittery jade-green tank-top made from a soft, flowing material, along with dark denim skinny-jeans. Natalie wanted Amy to wear heels, but since Amy refused the offer, they resorted to regular black ballerinas. Amy was wearing light make-up, which included eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, and some foundation to cover up a huge red pimple on her forehead. According to Amy, it was there for so long she started to call it Bob. She also said it had "grown on her" so she was pretty upset when Natalie covered it up. As for the accessories department, Amy wore her jade necklace and gold hoop earrings. To top the whole look off, Natalie braided Amy's hair in a fishtail braid, leaving a few tendrils free, making the hairstyle look more dramatic.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister!?"

Amy blushed and turned around to face her brother. Apparently, they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Natalie tried to decipher it, and it went like this:

Amy: Don't look at me like that.

Dan: You look like a Barbie.

Amy: Shut-up, dweeb!

Dan: Have you ever thought of what Jake and Cobra would think?

Amy: N-n-no!

Dan: Cool Amy! You even managed to stutter with your eyes!

This resulted in a rather red-faced Amy.

Natalie checked her watch and decided to break the silent conversation. "Amy, you'd better head downstairs because your prince in shining armor is probably here, since it's 8."

***********************epic page break***********************

"I'm ready to cash in my favor."

"What do you want Ian?" asked Amanda, Ian's best friend from London who "conveniently" is in Attleboro. "I'm making a wild guess here; it has something to do with  
that Amelia girl."

"Amy, yes. So I want you to pretend to be my date." Ian didn't really like this idea, but what better way to get Amy jealous that have a date with a pretty girl?

She sighed. "I can't believe I put up with you and your crazy obsession over that girl. So where are we going for our "date"?" Amanda used finger quotes when she  
said "date".

Ian shrugged. "Amy will probably be leaving in a while, so you only have a few minutes to get ready. As for where we are going, I have no idea. We will just be following them."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I know you too well Ian. There is more to this plan than just getting Amy jealous."

"Well, you know I am always one for sabotage." Ian smiled. It was way too easy getting Dan to prank them. He actually seemed quite eager to prank them. The only problem in his perfect plan is the Rosenbloom…

"In other words, you are going to prank them." Amanda paused. "What about the 17-year old and 12-year old I saw on the way in?"

"Daniel wanted the younger one in on the pranks, and the older one…" Ian's voice trailed on.

"First, who is Daniel, and second, I'm guessing that the older one might cause some trouble in your plan." Amanda clearly knew Ian too well.

"Trust me, you _do not _want to know Daniel and his devious little mind."

***********************epic page break***********************

"Dan, I don't want to do this," whined Atticus.

"Just get me these things. Then your part is done. But we need to hurry," said Dan and he handed Atticus a list. Dan also had a list.

On Atticus's list was:

1 hard-boiled egg

10 packets of ketchup

1 bottle of vinegar

1 packet of baking powder

2 red liquid soap bottles

On Dan's list was:

1 roll of transparent plastic wrap

2 plastic bags

1 bag of salt

1 box of mint-scented tissues

Atticus's eyes widened with confusion. "Why the heck to you need these stuff? What are you even going to do with a hard-boiled egg?"

Dan grinned mischievously. "You'll see. "

***********************epic page break***********************

Jake had his head in his hands. He had just found out Amy was going on a date with this guy named Kurt.

If Jake stayed here, and the date went wrong, maybe Amy would come running to him. But what if the date went perfectly? What if Jake's jealousy causes him to spy on them? What if the date went wrong, would Amy be running to Evan or Ian, and not him? Those are a whole lot of what if's.  
Jake decided on staying. The Cobra probably is going to spy on them, and Dan is probably going to prank them. Maybe there is hope for him and Amy after-all. But would happen now is a big question-mark.

**Please review!  
Looks like Dan is planning something xD. I'll probably update soon, because I already got an idea of what should happen. If you have any ideas, please share :D I'm planning on splitting the date in to two chapters, since it would probably be long. As for Charlotte, you are going to have to wait and see, but I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to her. I might as well be getting off the "Ballerina" topic but it will show up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! :D I started writing it yesterday but I fell asleep for 2 hours halfway through it :P Then, whenever I sit down to write the story, my mom calls me to help her. and then we went shopping until late at night. So now I'm continuing it. Sorry about all this. I was supposed to update this yesterday :/ Hope it's you like this chapter! I'm writing another story called "Shipwrecked", so if you want you can check it out!**

**Me- Ian, be a good cobra and do the disclaimer.**  
**Ian- *scowls* It's KABRA!**  
**Me- Jeez, fine. Will you just do the disclaimer?**  
**Ian- If Dan stops annoying me.**  
**Dan- *pokes Ian then frowns* But I like annoying you.**  
**Me- *to Dan* I'll give you ice cream if you leave Ian alone!**  
**Dan- Done!**  
**Ian- Rue Cahill doesn't own the 39 Clues.**  
**Me- Thank you! Now let's see how the date will go!**

**Chapter 8**

Amy descended the staircase and blushed when Jake gawked at her.

_Beep! Beep!_

"I got to go. Bye, Jake." Amy waved at Jake goodbye and headed to the car.  
_  
Meanwhile…_

"Come on, Amanda! We have got to go! They will be leaving any minute now!" yelled Ian.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Amanda yelled back as she exited the bathroom.

"Well, you look good," said Ian. Amanda was wearing a Caribbean blue knee-high dress. Around her neck, she wore a diamond necklace. Silver bangles clanked together as she walked. She wore black pumps and a diamond anklet. Her blonde hair was tied back in a regular pony-tail, showing off diamond stud earrings. Around her blue eyes was black eyeliner. She also wore some mascara and put on some red lipstick.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Just _good_? Do you know how long this took me?"

Ian folded his arms. "5 minutes."

"Yes, Ian, 5 minutes. I have to look better than good because I dressed in only five minutes," she replied.

"You are not making sense. Since you dressed in a hurry-"–but Ian was cut off by Amanda.

"Whatever. Let's just leave."

With that, the two best friends descended the stair case and entered the car, just as Kurt's car pulled out of the driveway.

***********************epic page break***********************

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Dan as he emptied packets of ketchup into the red liquid soap. They used red to camouflage the ketchup. Atticus was doing the same with the other one.

"I thought I only had to gather the stuff," he said, throwing away a ketchup packet and tearing open another one.

Dan ignored him. "Once you're done, replace the soap in the girls' bathroom with the ketchup filled one. I'll do the same with the boys' bathroom."

"I have to go into the ladies' room!?" Atticus asked in disbelief.

"Just do it. When I go to the boys' bathroom, I also replace the tissues with mint scented ones, since Kurt is allergic to mint. His throat starts hurting and he gets red blotches all over his face. Also, he starts coughing uncontrollably."

"And you know this how?" asked Atticus.

"Ian," answered Dan, as if it should have been obvious. "So then he will have to gargle salt and water to ease his throat from the pain, but since he is such a clean freak, he brings his own water and salt, just in case he gets an allergic reaction. Then, we replace the water with vinegar and the salt with baking powder. But before that, to make the vinegar looks more liquid-y like water, add some water to the vinegar. For the baking powder, open the salt packet, pour out the contents into this plastic bag, put in the baking powder, and seal the back shut with tape. "Dan handed Atticus a tape roll and 1 of the 2 plastic bags. Dan didn't put the tape on the list because it wasn't really vital and he wasn't sure that he was going to use it. He brought it just in case. "So when he puts the "salt" in the "water"-"

"Boom," completed Atticus. Dan dropped a drop of red liquid into the ketchup/soap mix.

"What's that?" asked Atticus.

"Dye. I didn't put in on the list because it is too dangerous."

"Really? How can dye be dangerous?"

Dan shuddered, remembering the time when his hair was blue and how long it took to clear it from his blonde hair. Atticus hadn't really been filled in on the whole 'Charlotte' situation."Don't ask. Also while we are in the bathrooms, cover the toilet seats with this transparent plastic wrap." Dan handed some of the wrap to Atticus, and kept some for himself.

"So wait, we are pranking both them and other people?" asked Atticus.

Dan smiled mischievously. "Yes. Leave the rest to me."

***********************epic page break***********************

Amy looked up from her menu to steal a look at Kurt. He was wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt, which Amy felt thankful about. She just _can't_ picture Kurt wearing a suit. His brown hair was brushed back and his caramel eyes shined from the light of the restaurant, which, mind you, is very fancy. He looked up and met her gaze, but she quickly looked away.

"So what would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

"Um, first a glass of milk, then a green salad, and for the main course I would like Cajun chicken. After all these, I want a chocolate sundae and then English-breakfast tea," said Amy.

"Same as her, without the milk, and if the Cajun chicken has any mint on it, then please don't include it," said Kurt.

The waiter nodded and left.

"You don't like mint?" asked Amy.

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I'm allergic."

When the milk arrived, Amy started to gulp it down. Then she felt something hard in it. Amy freaked out and dropped the glass on the floor, it shattering and the boiled egg was revealed.

"What the heck!?" yelled Amy. "Who puts boiled eggs in milk!" (she couldn't see the egg because the egg is white and the milk is white, just in case you're confused)  
She turned to face Kurt, who was laughing like a maniac. She frowned.

"Sorry- You're-facial-expression-was so- funny," said Kurt in between laughs. Kurt's smile melted away.

Amy turned around to see Ian and a girl coming in. The problem was not only that the girl was strikingly beautiful; it was that Ian was a date. With someone. Other than her. Amy forced it not to get to her, but she felt a feeling that she isn't really familiar with. It was a bit like anger, with some longing put into it. Amy Cahill was jealous.

***********************epic page break***********************

Natalie stared into her computer screen, waiting for something to happen. So far, all she saw was Dan and Atticus sneaking around and Dan dropping something into Amy's milk. Amy started drinking, then looked freaked out, and dropped the glass.

Natalie had put some cameras also in the restaurant, so she could see Amy as well. Good thing she did, because the expression on Amy's face was priceless. Natalie burst out laughing. Dan must really hate his sister to do that. The prank was ingenious, but very simple. She saw her brother and Amanda coming in, just as someone screamed from the bathroom. Natalie switched to the camera she had placed in the bathroom that shows the entire bathroom, except what is the stalls. A very angry looking women burst out of the bathroom, her pants very wet from the behind. Natalie doubled over from laughing. _This_ is going to be fun.

***********************epic page break***********************

"Um, excuse me Amy. I am just going to go wash my hands and then be right back," said Kurt. He got up and went to the bathroom

He put some soap into his hand and smelt the soap. _It doesn't exactly smell like soap, _thought Kurt. _It smells… dirty. And feels… wrong._ Anyway, Kurt washed his hands, but the soap wasn't getting off. He scrubbed harder, but his hands stayed red. He got a tissue and started rubbing on his hands, trying to remove the red. Just when he was about to sneeze, Kurt covered his mouth and nose with one of the tissues. _Mint._Immediately, he started coughing and the red blotches showed up on his face. His throat felt like it was on fire. He took out his water and salt from the little bag he always carried and opened the bottle. He started adding the salt when…

_BOOM!_

Ian sat up straight and turned to where the sound came from. A very wet, very angry, and very red faced red-handed Kurt exploded out of the bathroom. Ian saw  
Amy cover her mouth to keep from laughing, but Ian laughed freely. Ian made a mental note to praise Dan's work. Even Amanda burst out laughing.

Dan snickered from Kurt's expression and snuck under Amy's table. He took the cup of sugar that was for the tea. He emptied it into the second plastic bag and filled the empty bowl with salt. He did the same with Ian's sugar-bowl for the tea. To make it a little more epic, he added two spoons of salt to the tea before-hand.

After the vinegar-baking powder incident, the restaurant provided clothes for Kurt to change into, so he was wearing a penguin suit, A.K.A, a tuxedo. The red blotches from his face faded a little, but they were still visible. Amy glanced at Ian's table. The two seemed to be having a lot of fun, which made Amy even more jealous then she already is. Ian's date was acting flirtatious.

Anyway, the tea arrived. Amy put a spoon of sugar into the mug and so did Kurt. She took a sip from it, and immediately spit it onto the floor. It tasted horrible! Amy nearly lost her dinner.

"Ugh, this tea tastes so _bitter,_" said Kurt, who looked a little green. Amy knew she didn't look any better. She heard glass crash to the floor, and turned to see a very green faced Ian double over and start throwing up onto glass shards that were probably his teacup. His date crinkled her nose. And some point, Ian stopped throwing up and went into the men's room.

"I'm going to kill _him,"_ chanted Ian outloud. Dan was defiantly going to pay for putting salt into his tea. He sat onto the toilet and… slipped in. _SPLASH! _He thrashed, wetting his entire suit, trying to get out, but he was hopelessly stuck to the toilet seat. Finally, about after 10 long minutes, he slipped out. He pulled his pants up, and exited the stall, only to see himself completely wet in the mirror.

***********************epic page break***********************

"Why are you wet?" asked Amanda, snapping a photo of Ian with her phone while stifling a laugh.

Ian scowled, but said nothing. Amanda frowned and pointed behind Ian. He turned around, to see Kurt leaning in to Amy. Ian clenched his fists. _If that _**git **_gets near my Amy... _Ian decided to leave that thought incomplete. Then, Amy and Kurt kissed. Ian got of his chair and headed to the couple, his fists still balled.  
_  
That _is when chaos broke loose.

**Jonah- Magic flying purple potatoes!  
Me- I thought we were done with that last chapter. *something hits me in the head* What the-!?  
Jonah- MAGIC FLYING PURPLE POTATOES!  
Me- AAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US!**  
**Hope you like this chapter! :D :D Please review!  
I'm not going to be updating until September 10 because I am going on a vacation. That isn't exactly why I am not updating. The problem is that the electricity keeps on turning on and off, so I won't be able to write my story without the computer shutting down. That, and going on the internet wastes a lot of money.  
While I'm there, I'll probably write the chapters by hand, and when I get back, I'll immediately start uploading, so stay tune for more!  
P.S.- Sorry I ended in a cliff hanger, and if I do update, that means we canceled the vacation :/ there is a war there**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't update in forever D: IM SO SORRY! I've been through a lot :/ the death of 4 of my family members, moving from one country to another, starting in a school with a whole new curriculum, and worst of all, ****Writer's Block. ****D,: And I just got horribly sick :D Don't forget, I was obsessing over what happened in Shatterproof xD Finally, I was inspired while taking a bath :P Let's get on with the disclaimer! P.S. Note what I write in between the " * " some have 'Meanwhile' and some have 'Epic Page Break'**

Me- Hey Evan! *grins* You mind doing the disclaimer?

Evan- I didn't exactly appear in the story. If I have a _**proper**_** appearance, then I will do the disclaimer.**

Me- You drive a hard bargain, but sure! Now do the disclaimer.

Evan- Rue Cahill doesn't own the 39 Clues. Now about my amazing appearance…

Me- I didn't say your appearance will be my amazing. *smirks*

Evan- *scowls* Wait, now don't you-

Me- ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9

Ian got of his chair and headed to the couple, his fists still balled.

_That_ is when chaos broke loose.

***********************Meanwhile***********************

Natalie stared at the screen and shook her head in pity. "It doesn't make sense to fall in love with a peasant, brother dear. Being jealous is even more sad," she chided, even though he couldn't actually hear her.

She got up from her bed and grabbed her brush, slowly going over each section of her hair, layer by layer. Once she was done, she put the brush back, but paused when she spotted a speck of glitter caught in her brush. _I still didn't get back at Daniel for tearing my skirt…, _she mused. Her gaze altered to her closet in the far corner of the room, where she kept some projects of her previous science fairs.

Smirking as she strode to the closet, Natalie murmured to herself the rule her mother had always taught others, "Never cross a Lucian."

***********************Meanwhile***********************

Dan burst out laughing as he exited the restaurant with Atticus trailing behind. "I just CAN'T believe that Ian didn't notice me crawl under the table, or the clear wrap that covered the toilet!" he exclaimed, and then snorted in disgust. "He was too busy making googly eyes at Amy."

Atticus thought to himself, _I wonder what Jake will make of this…_

"Come on, Atticus. Let's go back to the mansion."_  
_

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

Jake turned the page of his book. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to the book; Jake was just staring blankly at the page. His mind was reeling as he calculated possible outcomes of Amy's date. Since the Cobra was there, another variable was added to the equation…

Nellie walked into the room, her earphones plugged in. The sweet smell of fresh cookies was radiating from the kitchen. She yelled out suddenly, "I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE!"

"Good chef," Jake muttered, staring at her. "But not a good singer." He turned back to his book and resumed staring blankly at the page.

_DING DONGGG! _The sound of the bell resounded against the walls of the otherwise unusually silent mansion.

Nellie walked past the door, still yelling random lyrics from the song. Jake sighed and closed his book, carefully marking his page with his bookmark. He stood up and walked up to the door, opening the door cautiously, thinking it was probably the Cobra.

"Evan!?" he said, staring at the 'Adorkable' teen, flabbergasted.

"Nice to see you too," said Evan blankly.

Not caring whether he was being rude or not, Jake went straight to the million dollar question. "Why are you here?"

"I know that you like Amy, but Kurt and Ian are also in the picture," Evan answered. He didn't exactly want to tell Jake his plan, but he forced the words out of his mouth. "Do you want to team up with me so we can remove Kurt and Ian from the equation?"

Jake nodded slowly, considering the idea. "Sure, but right after Kurt and Ian are out, our pact is revoked."

Dan walked past them while rubbing his temples. "My ninja brain can't process those big geeky words." Before giving time for Jake and Kurt to bombard him with questions, Dan said, "And yes, I heard everything you guys just said."

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

Amy held her breath when she saw Ian walking to them. He doesn't seem to be happy, his amber eyes steely. "Ian…?" she said, her voice filled with a million questions.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, small puffs of his breath coming out in steam, despite the heat in the restaurant.

Amy's mind couldn't register what happened after that.

In a flash, she saw Ian's fist nearing Kurt's face. In a third of a second, contact was made. Kurt let out a startled cry, and clasped his reddened cheek with his hand. He quickly recovered and stood up, facing Ian with fury.

"IAN! STOP!" screamed Amy frantically.

Ian looked at her, his eyes softening at the sound of her voice. At that exact second, Kurt's foot met Ian's chest. He feel to the ground a sputtered a curse. Jumping back up, Ian scored a roundhouse kick at Kurt's stomach. Unfortunately for Ian, Kurt anticipated the kick, and caught Ian's foot with his hand. He twisted around in a circle, and the _SNAP!_ was painfully loud. Ian howled as fiery pain rose from his leg, his sight blurring from the roaring pain. He can see Amy screaming at Kurt. Sucking in a sharp breath, he stood up and balanced on his good leg. He lunged at Kurt, sliding around him and punching him in the back. He was going for another punch when someone slid in front of him. It was Amy; her eyes wide and frantic.

At that moment, Ian met her gaze, turned around, and hobbled on his good leg to his car. He locked the door and pressed his forehead against the wheel, ignoring the searing pain of his leg, and only seeing the anxious face of Amy. He didn't even realize he was falling asleep, until his eyelids finally slid shut.

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

"Falling asleep in the car? Really, brother, that is so unlike you."

Ian blinked his eyes as he sat up groggily and found himself facing his sister. Feeling a soft, silky bed covering, he said a sentence which sounded like a question instead: "I'm in bed…?"

Natalie clapped her hands and beamed. "Congratulations! You can think straight even after breaking your leg!"

"How…?"

"How can you think straight? Honestly, I don't know. You have always had a pea-sized brain-"

"I mean, how did I get into bed?"

"You can thank your faithful friend Amanda. You owe it all to her. After all, she did take you to the hospital to have your leg fixed, and then took you home and tucked you into bed," she answered, smirking at him. "Really, it's just precious."

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because boys are clueless." Ian met his sister's gaze and she winked. He really did hate his sister whenever she talked in riddles, which is most of the time. "Amy would like to see you in 10 minutes, so you'd better change those bloodstained jeans."

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

Shakily pulling out her list, Amy took a deep breath. (bold means off the list)

**Evan**  
Kurt  
**Ian**  
Jake

After the fight between Ian and Kurt, she was sure someone was off the list. She couldn't get over the fact that Kurt had broken Ian's leg, and for some reason she was very protective of him when Kurt started complaining that it was Ian who started the fight, not him, and that breaking his leg was for self defense. Amy knew there was a greater cause; after all, Kurt did hate the Kabra. Her lip started quivering from her kiss with Kurt. Grabbing her pencil, Amy crossed out one more name:

**Evan**  
**Kurt**  
**Ian**  
Jake

_That would leave only Jake_…, she thought. Amy paused before folding up the paper again, and very carefully began erasing the thin line that was crossed over the name of whom she thought she despised. It was stupid to forgive him after what had just happened, though she was very tempted to forgive:  
**  
Evan**  
**Kurt**  
Ian  
Jake

The pencil tip hovered above the name once more, threatening to cross it out again, but Amy willed it not to, dropping the pencil back down.

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

Slipping into bed, Dan was dreading tomorrow's interrogation. He didn't want to see Charlotte again after all this. Dan wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he is really worried about his sister ever since her love life collapsed.

Closing his eyes, Dan ignored the soft hiss that was coming from under his bed.

__**Don't ask me why, but I wanna tell you my age :3 I'm 11 :D I'll hopefully update my other story by the end if this week. Ditto for this one ^^ Do you know what Natalie meant when she said "Because boys are so clueless"? What is Natalie's mystery prank? How will Charlotte's interrogation go? How will the talk between Amy and Ian go? All of this will be in the next chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll update this story next week(Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday), and I'll update Shipwrecked today or tomorrow, hopefully. Now on with the disclaimer:**

Me- You know, Nellie, I haven't really had a one-on-one time with you.

Nellie- *blinks* You want me to do the disclaimer, don't you?

Me- Yes *smirks* and if you don't, I will don unspeakable things.

Nellie- Unspeakable? *shudder*

Me- For an example, I'll destroy your Ipod, and you know that I am capable of doing so.

Nellie- Rue Cahill does not own the 39 Clues! *runs away while clutching her Ipod*

Me- Now that's over, on with the story!

Chapter 10

Giggling as she was closing Dan's bedroom door silently behind her, Natalie murmured the name of her Science Project, "'The Power Of a Python'"

The school hadn't allowed her to bring a venomous snake, so Natalie decided to bring a nonvenomous one that squeezes the life out of its prey. She couldn't kill Dan, so instead of a python, she rented a harmless watersnake from the local pet store. Its bites don't really hurt, but as long as Dan freaks out, Natalie is happy. She pulled out her slender laptop from her messenger bag. Once the computer turned on, she got a clear view of Dan's bed. Eyeing the small watersnake climbing up Dan's bed, Natalie grinned, and once again muttered the rule, "Never cross a Lucian."

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

"COBBBRAAAAA!"

Amy heard Dan scream before she can get an hour of sleep. Like she was sleeping at all. She stumbled out of bed and headed outside, just to be met by a very shaken-up and angry looking Dan. He had bite marks on his arm: two punctures in his skin, as if it was made by a vampire. The vampire bite decorated his skin; at least 7 in all. In his hand, he was clutching a bag.

"OPEN THE DOOR, COBRA!" he screamed, banging on Natalie's door with all his might.

"Come in!" cooed Natalie calmly.

Dan nearly tore the door off its hinges when he shoved open the door. Natalie was calmly sitting in bed, reading a book. He thrust the bag at Natalie, a hiss escaping from the bag. She looked at the snake that was emerging from the bag serenely.

"Why are you fretting, Daniel?" she asked, as if the snake wasn't a big deal. "It's just a harmless watersnake."

Dan lost it. He spun on his heel and went back to his room, muttering curses all the way.

"You went too far, Natalie," said Amy, walking in to her room.

She looked up from her book. "I know."

"So you should apologize."

Natalie met Amy's eyes dubiously. "Like _that_ will do anything."

Sitting down next to Natalie, Amy said one simple word, "Try."

Natalie nodded. "I'm sure I can pull that off." She glared at Amy. "Now leave."

"Goodnight Natalie." Sliding out of Natalie's room and shutting the door behind her, Amy started to her room. Pausing at the door, she stared down the hallway at the entrance to Ian's bedroom. Before Amy can lose the bravery, she walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked a weary voice which unmistakably belonged to Ian Kabra.

"I-it's me. A-a-amy," stuttered Amy, who cursed herself for stuttering.

After slight hesitation, he said, "Come in."

Amy took a deep breath and entered the room, instantly regretting knocking on his door. _Too late now,_ she thought.

She was met by a clearly disheveled Ian. "Hey," she said lamely.

"Hey."

Amy mustered up the courage to say, "Why did you punch Kurt?"

Ian's amber eyes fell to floor. "You already know. The answer is under those pretty auburn strands of hair."

There he goes sweet-talking his way into her heart, just before he rips it out. "What am I supposed to do? Shave off my hair to find the answer?" she asked irritably. He simply looked up at her. In a few minutes, the answer dawned on her. "You were j-jealous, but why?"

"You know that as well."

"Y-you can't k-keep answering m-my q-questions that way."

"Can I?" he said coolly. "Why should I bother wasting my breath to tell you something you already know?" He met her gaze. "Take Natalie and Dan for example. They have a love-hate relationship, in case you haven't noticed."

"L-love-hate relationship?" she asked lamely.

"They do things that make them hate each other, yet they love each other."

Amy shook her head. "That doesn't make s-sense."

"It doesn't have too. Nothing has to make sense when it comes to love."

Amy stared blankly at him.

Ian sighed. "I have already repeated the word enough times for you to figure out why I was," he paused as if it pained him to say the next word-"Jealous."

Amy went back to her room, still confused by Ian's words. _What is a word he repeated constantly? _she thought.Amy staggered as realization dawned at her. _Love.  
_

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

Charlotte woke up on cold concrete floor, a splitting headache making it hard to focus on her surroundings. She sat up groggily, blinking away the stars that danced in front of her eyes, and saw that she was in a room with a desk in the center with a chair on either side of the table, lit by fluorescent lights. There was a metal door in the far corner of the room. Standing up, she saw that she was wearing jeans way too loose on her, and a hoodie. Her wounds must have been reopened since the fire because there was dried up blood caught in the fabric of the jeans. She raked her hands through her tousled hair as she walked to the desk. Braiding the hair down her back, she sat on the chair as the door opened. Dan and a strange looking adult with a strange snake nose-piercing and multicolored hair emerged from it.

Charlotte noticed snakebite marks on Dan's arm, but since her mind was reeling, she didn't dwell on that.

"Hey Charlotte," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"Interrogation?" she asked, her voice surprisingly clear.''

He nodded. "It's a few simple questions."

Both the eccentric adult and Dan sat across Charlotte. First it was simple questions, like, "What is your full name?" and "Age?" Then came a more pressing question: "Why did you want to attack Dan?"

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte explained that the Cahills killed her family members, and that she wanted revenge; to make them feel the grief that she had endured all these years. A silent tear slid down her cheek, but she wasn't bothered to wipe it away.

Dan's eyes grew foggy, as if he was remembering the share of deaths he had been through. "Who gave you the gun?" The way he asked the question made it seem as though he already knew the answer.

"Vespers."

That one word was enough to cause Dan to stagger backwards. He kept on uttering, "They're back."

"Not exactly," said Charlotte.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"The Vespers just needed the blood of a Cahill spilt to trigger their plans. But since no Cahill died, the Vespers still remain behind bars. They are still weak," Charlotte explained.

"What does the death of a Cahill have to do with this?" asked the adult.

"I don't know."

"Nellie, do we tell her?" he asked, which made no sense to Charlotte.

"Tell me what?" she asked as the adult, Nellie, nodded.

"A family is willing to take you in."

"I am _not _going. Foster families never appealed to me," said Charlotte, who leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms against her chest stubbornly.

"It's Madame Le Wrinkled Face's twin sister, who is a lot more cheery than her evil twin, technically her alter ego. So you get to stay here and continue learning ballet."

Charlotte, for the first time in a long while, smiled.

***********************Epic Page Break***********************

"How can boys be so clueless?" asked Amanda to no one in particular. "We've been friends since we were 6, and Ian still doesn't see it."

Pacing around her bedroom, Amanda was clearly agitated.

"See what?" asked Ian as his head popped up from behind the door.

Amanda blushed and turned away. "Nothing."

"It clearly isn't nothing," he noted. Amanda can feel his amber eyes burning into her soul.

"I wouldn't have to tell you if you weren't so blind," she said coldly.

"Blind? Amanda, dear, I am flabbergasted."

"See? Oh wait, you can't see; you're blind. You are too busy thinking of a person who you knew for only a couple years and not of a person you knew for 10 years."

Ian blinked. "What?"

Amanda was fuming. "Just. Leave."

He stared at Amanda for a second before leaving the room. Once the door clicked shut behind her, Amanda fell onto her bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Not my best chapter :/ blame my headache *sigh* If you see any grammar issues, please tell me; they annoy me a lot xD I'm updating next week, as explained above ^^ Now to the questions that will be answered I the next chapter- What will happen between Amanda and Ian? What about Ian and Amy? Will Natalie apologize, or will she back out? Let's see :D**


End file.
